Demi Academy
by EchoRedfox
Summary: It is no longer just a camp, now they have made an academy for the greek Demi Gods. Here they will learn just as they had at the camp only now they will learn in more of a school enviroment. There will be many new faces, a few new romances, and just possibly a mission or two. SYOC Open Story up for adoption
1. OC Form

**The reason I am not asking for everyday clothing is because the school is seen on the outside to be a very prestegies school, this means that the students are given uniforms, the uniforms are designed to reflect who their god parent is. Such as Children of Ares would wear a red button up shirt under a black blazer with a black tie, the males would wear dark khaki trousers while the female's would wear a knee length dark khaki skirt, or the Children of Apollo would wear a bright yellow button up shirt under a bright blue blazer, with a white tie, the males would wear bright tan trousers while the females an almost floor length bright tan skirt.**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Age (13-19):**

 **Greek God Parent:**

 **Human Relatives (mother/father, half-siblings):**

 **Life History ( a brief history of what their life was like before they came to the school):**

 **Where the came from:**

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair Color and Length:**

 **Build:**

 **Face (eye color, skin tone ect;)**

 **Tattoos, Scars, or birthmarks:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Clothing;**

 **School Uniform (use the two examples above to create your uniform)**

 **Weekend Clothes:**

 **Pajamas:**

 **Formal attire:**

 **Training attire:**

 **Weapon(s):**

 **Demi God powers (if they have any):**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:**

 **Extra Info:**

* * *

 **This one is mine**

 **Name:** Liselle Jones

 **Nickname:** Malice,

 **Age (13-19):** 17

 **Greek God Parent:** Ares

 **Human Relatives (mother/father, half-siblings):** Debra Hicks (foremaly Jones but is now remarried) Frank Hicks (step father whom she thinks of as a demon in human flesh) Nikki Hicks (Half Sister)

 **Life History ( a brief history of what their life was like before they came to the school):** Life for her was not a picnic for her growing up, Her two year younger sister always being in the spotlight caused her to have a resentment for Nikki who treats her like a slave just as her step father does. At the age of nine she had enough, one night she packed away all of her belonging and followed a voice in her head that she thought was her gut telling her to find someplace better. It took her till she was thirteen to find Demi Academy. She stepped past the barrier just as a large beast started to chase her.

 **Birth Place:** Long Island, New York

 **Appearance;**

 **Hair Color and Length:** Waist length dark blood red hair that is kept in a high pony tail

 **Build:** Like most of the students in the Ares wing she is tall and built like a training solider or at least that's how she would describe herself

 **Face (eye color, skin tone ect;):** Storm grey eyes, tanned skin

 **Tattoos, Scars, or birthmarks:** A tattoo of a wolf print on her ankle, and Ares's shield on the back of her neck, a tiny scar over her eyebrow

 **Personality:** Snide, condasending, bitchy, but knows when to keep her mouth shut, she can be on the sweet side but that is only after someone has known her for awhile, takes orders like a true solider.

 **Likes:** Battle Training, Battle Tactics, reading the art of war, sleeping in

 **Dislikes:** Anything girly, school work

 **Clothing;**

 **School Uniform:** She has made a few altercations to her uniform. While she wears the issued black blazer she has rolled the sleeves up past her elbow as to move easier, the red button up shirt has been tailored a bit so it fits a bit tighter on her, the skirt has a pair of black tights under it so she does not feel to exposed and a pair of black combat boots that have a steel plate at the toe. She also carries around a pen sword in a breast pocket in her shirt and an arm band that can transform into a shield

 **Weekend Clothes:** A black tank top that is tucked into the waist of a pair of army combat pants, and black combat boots

 **Pajamas:** A sports bra, black gym shorts, and her secret panda slippers

 **Formal attire:** A black gothic type dress that goes past her knees but not below her calves, the skirt is made out of silk and lace with designs of roses and skulls, there is no back on her dress, she still wears her combat boots.

 **Training attire:** Black yoga pants, a red sports bra, and her boots

 **Weapon(s):** Besides her pen sword she carries a double edged sword with her weekend attire, when during the week it is just propped against her dorm room door next to her ax and shield

 **Demi God powers (if they have any):**

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:** (when and if i get ocs I'll pick one.)

 **Extra Info:**


	2. Chapter One

**Liselle (Malice) POV**

"Why I had agreed to do this I will never fucking know." I said to myself while changing into my Ares wing uniform.

I had made an agreement when she came to visit me last year. That this year on her birthday I would come to this wretched place she, Frank, and the star child Nikki called home because she wanted to do right by me. So far I was having a horrible time, the brat stole my golden pen sword thinking that it was an ordinary pen. When she clicked the top and the long golden slide out she screamed and dropped it onto the floor yelling for Frank before she tripped on a large bump in the carpet. When he arrived upstairs I had already clicked the pen shut and walked into the guest room where I was right now. I fixed my tie and dusted off my skirt before placing the pen sword in my breast pocket and picking up my school issued backpack and looking for my Drachma pouch. I groaned and banged my head on the wall roughly when I heard an uptight and peppy giggle.

"Are you looking for this, sister?" Nikki asked with a fake smile before giggling again.

"Why yes I am. Now hand it over." I snarled at her narrowing my eyes.

"Oh then you'll have to ask nicely sister." She said tilting her head still wearing the fake smile.

"Oh hell no. You will give it back right now." I barked an order at her but she stuck her tongue out at me.

I growled at her and grabbed her wrist hard giving it a hard twist keeping in mind that I would snap her wrist with the flick of mine. She cried out and dropped it on to the floor where I nudged it up onto the tip of my boot then kicked it into my left hand before releasing her wrist. She drew back and started to rub it as it began to turn red. I rolled my eyes at her and then lightly pushed her out of my way so I could catch the bus to the Academy, before I was late getting back.

"Next time do not piss off a Demi God." I said going down the stairs while she followed me.

"Greek Gods and Goddesses don't exist stupid. That stupid school of your's just tells you guys that so you don't feel bad for not being loved." Nikki said as I opened the front door.

"You should be jealous Nikki, I get to further my education at a private school for free while dick head and mother pay for your stupid Catholic schooling." I said with a snort as she turned bright red.

I slammed the door shut behind me before pulling the skirt down slightly making sure it wasn't to high or to low and that my shirt was still tucked into the waist. I let out a long sigh to relief before I took a deep breath trying to calm myself before I dealt with anymore idiots today. I pulled out another school issued item, it was a requirement that all students of the Academy carry a cellphone. Those who did not have one before where given one. I looked at the school's news feed on the social networking site the administration had made called DemiLife.

I heard breaks squeal to a stop in front of the walk way. I scrunched up my face and looked up from the phone at the driver who to everyone else on the street would look like a normal older gentleman, to me was half man half goat. I pulled out my Academy ID card from my backpack as I walked up the three small stairs. He took one hand off the wheel to check it and swipe it.

"Miss Jones, seat six." He said bleating like a goat at the end but I just ignored it and took my card back.

I didn't even bother putting it back into the right slot when I slid into the seat, the drive to normal people would seem slow but for those like me it was like teleportation for some reason. When we reached the last station for those who did not have the divine blood in their veins the older gentleman drove much faster and he took off his hat showing his horns.

"Next stop, Divine Academy. All students please have your ID cards ready for the gates men." He spoke loud and clear.

I stepped off the bus behind what I thought was the son of Zeus, most of them have blonde hair. I snorted when I pasted him and noticed that it was a son of Apollo, I muttered the word songbird under my breath and went on my way. I swiped the ID card in the main office of the school before I walked through the hall way looking for blood red double doors that spelled _Ares_ in Greek. Once I found it, I pushed open the two doors and walked past all of the stupid idiots who thought training in the hallway was a bright idea. I had to elbow my roommate Hilda in the nose so she would get out of my way. That did not go over well, she turned on me and swung her sword at me. I brought my wrist in the air the shield activating on contact with her sword, I pulled my pen from my breast pocket and clicked the top. She snarled at me before smiling her nasty grin. I just snorted once more before we both withdrew our weapons. She lowered her sword from my shield first before we both walked to our room together as if nothing had happened. That might be one of the reasons why everyone else thinks that the _Ares_ wing has gone bonkers to say the least.


	3. Note

_**I hate say this but with my school work as well as my writers block I am giving this story up for adoption but to the person or people who want this story,**_

 _ **First I have to know your serious with taking on this story.**_

 _ **Second that Liselle stays a major character in this story. (I would like it if you could also give her a romance but if not its fine)**_

 _ **Third that you don't write off anyone's problems from the list of major ocs**_

 _ **Fourth at least have a chapter over 1000 words.**_

 _ **I will be reading what you have when you update the story.**_

 _ **Thank you and if you would like this story please Pm me and I can give you the list of major characters**_


End file.
